1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Related Art
The inventors have noticed the existence of printers which perform a regular maintenance operation in which ink droplets are ejected from each nozzle in order to prevent the inkjet head from clogging, for example. An inkjet printer with a removable waste ink tank into which the waste ink ejected from the nozzles is described in JP-A-H10-181042.
The inventors have noticed that ink cartridges that are removably installed in some printers as the ink supply source are also used in inkjet printers. The English abstract of JP-A-2007-152811 states in part that a “rolled sheet printer can be made small/compact, since both sides of a rolled sheet storage part remaining as a dead space is utilized effectively.”
A replacement opening is formed in the side of the printer case or in the front of the printer case as described in JP-A-2007-152811 in an inkjet printer, and ink cartridges can be accessed from the side or the front of the printer.
The waste ink tank is replaced less frequently than the ink cartridge, and is therefore disposed to an inconspicuous part of the printer case. The waste ink tank is normally located at the side or back of the printer case, or the bottom of the printer case as described in JP-A-H10-181042, and is replaced from the side, the back, or the bottom of the printer case.